Secrets Can Kill: Remastered
Secrets Can Kill: Remastered is an update of the first game in the Nancy Drew Adventure Series. Like the original game, it is based on Nancy Drew Files #1: Secrets Can Kill. The original game was remastered for a number of reasons, which did not fit it into the continuing series. It was announced on April 28, 2010, in celebration of the 80th anniversary of the Nancy Drew books. It was released later that year. The game featured updated, 3-D graphics, new puzzles, a new suspect, and a new ending. Various references to Nancy Drew were also included in the game. Plot Nancy takes a semester off (this was probably her last year in high school) to visit her aunt Eloise in Paseo del Mar, Florida, and also decides to go 12 years into the future. Eloise is the librarian at the local high school, Paseo del Mar High School. A student, Jake Rogers, ends up dead at the bottom of some stairs in the school! This plunges Nancy into "another" case (the user's guide for the Gameboy Advance version of Message in a Haunted Mansion says that Nancy helped her friend Emily Foxworth in a previous case, so maybe that was it). A police detective, Detective Beech, finds out about Nancy wanting to play detective for real, and asks her to go undercover as a student to investigate the murder, officially starting her career. Characters Nancy only encounters four students, three of which are actually in the building. It is most likely after school, and these people are hanging out. The girl at the back of the hall on the cover is most likely Nancy. Daryl Gray Daryl works at Maxine's Diner. He's the one who found Jake's body. He is also the student body president. He is the rich, pretty-boy of the school who drives a Porsche. But if his family is so wealthy, why does he need to work at the diner? Connie Watson Connie is a student who is a bit evasive and who didn't like Jake, but she says nobody did. She is also a tough girl who is into judo and spends most of her time hanging out in the student lounge. She is a pretty normal girl, with a dark secret. Hal Tanaka Hal is a Japanese student who is trying to become a doctor. He studies too hard, but he will have to go back to Japan if he does not get a scholarship. He admits to making mistakes, but he won't talk about them. Hector "Hulk" Sanchez Hulk is the school's best football player who is a bit pushy and secluded. He is a stereotypical jock who may even play professional football some day. He does pretty well in school, all the girls love him and he seems to have a great life. Detective Beech Detective Beech is a detective, obviously, that Nancy is working with. He is in the local diner, under the alias of Nancy's "Uncle Steve". Phone Friends Nancy uses a cell phone that can be accessed by an icon at the bottom of the screen. Ned Nickerson Ned is Nancy's boyfriend. He can give her advice. In fact, true to the original version, that's all he does - if she's a Junior Detective. Continuity Issues Apparently this game actually takes place in 2010 (with Nancy time traveling again, or rather, the first time), as Nancy has a very high-tech cell phone. This is probably the legitimate "Secrets Can Kill" in the universe as it is much more realistic in a number of aspects. The game's "color" became the teal that represented Nancy Drew on Her Interactive's website (before 2009 - the company's color was a maroon/burgundy mixture by the time this game came out). Logo Category:Games Category:Secrets Can Kill Remastered